Peace in Our Time
by KPRS Splicer
Summary: Written as a challenge for T-rex989. To create a better world, Future Kim and Ron, stranded in a younger parallel universe, plan to eliminate crime and unnecessary death by unleashing a massive cataclysm unto the world in an effort to wrest control to them. Only then can the world truly feel peace and security. Who can stop them? Why their younger selves of course! IN-PROGRESS.
1. Prologue: Changing of the Guard

**_Prologue: Changing of the Guard_**

 _A/N: This story is written in response to a challenge made by t-rex989. He wanted to read a story about our favorite duo fighting their future evil selves. Never to back away from a challenge, I eagerly accepted. At the time, I was engrossed in Justice League Fanfiction, specifically about the Justice Lords, so you can guess where my train of thought took me._

 _If you have Netflix and have no idea what I'm talking about, I suggest that you watch Justice League S2E11 &12 to get the idea. While I got the plot idea from the episode (two-parter), the story will have nothing to do with the JL. It will be pure KP Universe, but a few plot ideas from the episode will be pulled to help the story along. _

_Another very important note: THIS STORY IS NOT COMPLETE!_

 _It really grinds my beans to get lost into an amazing story, only to be cut off from the end. Especially if the last update was posted seven years ago. So, to not sound like a hypocrite, if you don't like reading incomplete stories, stay away from this, it will take some time to finish. Remember, sometimes good things come to those who wait._

 _Now for the legal BS: I do not own Kim Possible. That right belongs to Disney. I simply write this as a great past time, as well as testing the waters with new FanFiction. Also, if necessary, I do not own JL at all either._

 _I hope you guys like it. Please leave a review loving it, hating it, or just to say hi. I appreciate any input that you can provide._

 _Now that that's out of the way, let get to our new Lords and Masters. Hail Darkseid. Wait a sec? LOL._

 ** _Peace in Our Time._**

 _By KPRS Splicer_

Food for thought: Good and Evil is a matter of perspective.

 _ **Prologue: Changing of the Guard**_

"They're getting through!"

"Hold the line!"

"WE NEED BACKUP NOW!"

Phrases like that ringed through the war torn hallways. The elaborate rooms that used to exude a majestic aura, now only reflect the wasteland the world has become. Paintings that have been collected and maintained throughout time are now torn, dusted, and scorched. The portrait faces, at one time seemed to scrutinize and watch over their master during his tenure, now only seemed to show disappointment at how far the world and its leaders have taken them down. And now, at the peak of the war, if you call mass murder and atomic fire war, have now reached these once proud halls.

Uniformed soldiers intermixed with men in dirty black suits continue to fall back and regroup, trying to protect their charge, but to all others it seems a futile gesture. Every time they fall back, one more of their numbers falls to never rise again, another runs out of ammunition, or anther snaps from the stress of a decade long conflict of death and destruction. The remaining soldiers and agents refuse to give in, holding on to their staunch loyalty and determination to prevail. Despite what their leader has done to the world, they still hold on to their patriotic fervor, upholding their vow to protect this man, even with their lives.

However, even these brave men and women cannot hope to hold on against the small team rushing them, encased in armor that seem to mold and react as if a second skin, not only making the users bullet proof, but providing super strength, the ability to fly, and four stun cannons, stun cannons that were being used for full effect. The battered and retreating figures, whom could undoubtedly hold off a small army and suffer limited casualties, were now being driven and swatted aside by a team of five agents, agents that seem to synchronously work together as if parts of a finely tuned machine.

A machine that was tearing through the last line of defense between them and their target. Their roles continue to interchange between the other. Two would provide a shield of sort, drawing their enemies fire and using their sleek battle armor to absorb punishment, while their comrades flick in-between the imposing and flexible wall, shooting their wrist stun guns at targets in front of them, while their shoulder cannons would take down targets from above or act as stun mortars, their built in heads-up display guiding and coordinating their well placed shots. This dance would last for a few seconds, then the shooters would use their jet packs to leap over their defensive comrades establishing a new regenerated shield wall a few feet forward, thus advancing their position. All the while, the fifth man used his expansive logistical brain to coordinate the squad and his technical readouts viewed in his own HUD to guide his teammates in the right direction.

As a result, the stragglers and remnants of a once great and powerful military organization fell like wheat to a scythe. Since insertion, it took the team only 15 minutes to break through the incredible defensive network that was the White House.

With the last soldier fell, the once immaculate white hallways fell silent. After realizing that no more marines or Secret Service agents stood before them, the team relaxed their various battle stances, assessed their armors' damage, and prepared for the final strike. Once they recharged their batteries on their power armor, they gave each other a final glance, knowing that their mission was about to be completed.

It took them a few seconds to accept the fact. They would never have contemplated how far they were willing to go in the interest of peace and security. But after ten years of pointless war that inevitably escalated into the nuclear stage, they accepted that what they were doing was for the betterment of the world. Only one phase seemed to run through the team as they prepared to cross the final threshold and change the world:

Peace in Our Time.

With that thought in mind, the two leaders of the squad simultaneously kicked down the immaculate white double doors, and entered the oval office.

-KP-RS-

It was so beautiful. Why couldn't they see it?

Every time he came close to achieving his ultimate goal, one of his damn enemies seemed to throw a monkey wrench into his plans, and what did it cause: mass casualties and setbacks. He could handle the deaths. After all, they were expendable to his goals, only pawns in his never ending quest to world domination. No it was the setbacks that plagued him, that caused him to lose sleep at night.

Why do they constantly interfere with my plans? What is so wrong with world conquest?

He thought that once he achieved this office that he finally be able to fulfill his lifelong dream, to use to arsenal of the most powerful nation state to subjugate and conquer the rest. It also would have been poetic justice to have the new Director of Global Justice to help him do it.

Though they claimed themselves as a United Nations organization, answerable only to the Security Council as a unit, Global Justice was totally reliant on his country's goodwill, which meant that he owned them. He could order that sassy director to send her trained agents to destabilize a region, and using the pretension of reestablishing order and defending the people, send in his own national military to occupy and annex the region to his flag, and damn the casualties. The value of life should not hinder progress.

For a while it seemed to work. Central America and the Caribbean fell to his banner, with South America following closely behind. It worked too well. Seeing his success, other villains decided to adopt his strategy. One took over the Red State, using the country's feared and brutal history to suck up Europe, Another seized control of the Land of the Rising Sun, and after a brief rebellion between the military and an obscure village that rumored to house ninjas and magic, used his resurgent military to carve a new Imperial Empire in the East. The PRC, too dependent on its "vanguard" communist council, quickly fell once the council itself was wiped off the face of the earth by tactical strike.

The world and her people could only watch helplessly as the three new superpowers marched closer and closer to war, the only question was where the spark would take place. It turned out that the spark that ignited the end of the world would begin at the cradle of life itself.

Africa.

In a modern version of the scramble of Africa, the three players met at the center of Africa and braced for the final confrontation, each not realizing what would be set in motion. He never thought it would end this way, his plans foiled not by the spunky teenager that plagued his villain life, but by people whom he once considered colleagues.

Every play he set in motion would be thwarted by his opponents, just as he would thwart their own plays, each resulting in numerous casualties. In their quests for supremacy on this world, the factions came across a problem they never considered: manpower. There just weren't enough bodies to fuel their wars. Conscription, long in effect since the first incursion, had exhausted the nations' arsenals.

That just wouldn't do.

So he turned to his strategic arsenal. It was a silent agreement. The silos would stay cold, only to be used in retaliation of a strike of equal proportion. It was an agreement that he could no longer abide. He was the first to strike, at first limiting his strikes, targeting their bases and forts. When his opponents retaliated as such, he escalated, and so did they. As a touch of homage to their previous careers, no detonations occurred in the respective capitals, as if each opponent were treating the cities as a modern lair.

He couldn't take it anymore. He was at his end's rope. Every plan he threw together, every incursion that had a chance to end this war with him on the winning side, was thwarted. He couldn't fathom it. He was an evil genius. How could he have failed?

Before he could answer that question, the double doors that opened his office exploded.

-KP-RS-

"KIM POSSIBLE!?"

Shego would have cracked a remark at the shout out, but was trying to lift the collapsed door off of her body to protect her boss. As head of the presidential detail, she was responsible for his safety, not to mention that if he died, then she would be the only survivor in a war-torn world. When the dust settled, Agent Shego and President Drakken looked stupidly at the intruders in their office and took in the sight of the strike force that took down Secret Service and the attached Marine Division.

Director Kimberly Anne Stoppable, nee Possible, was standing at the forefront, glazed in her Centurion-Powered Battle Armor, a look of cold detachment on her face. Her power armor, scratched and dented by the various projectiles thrown her way, seemed to not only intimate her foes, but made her even more sexually appealing than possible. It was as if someone managed to fuse the generic centurion battle armor with her old battle-suit she used during her senior year of high school. Her armor seemed to act a second skin, the white metal hugging her all of her curves, showing exactly what mastering sixteen styles of kung-fu can do a body that also spent eleven years as a cheerleader. What made her intimidating were the various armor plates that protected the inner wirings of the armor, as well as the critical areas of the human body. It radiated durability and grace that was complimented by her own fluid combat swings. Prior to Drakken's ascendancy to the presidency, she had outshined all other agents and became Director of Global Justice, after her predecessor was killed fighting her twin brother. Restructuring her organization, she dedicated her life and manpower to better the world. That all changed when Drakken took over the land of the free.

To her left, her husband, Ronald Dean Stoppable, Grand Lotus Master of the Yamanuchi Academy, exuded a different aura, an aura of fear and power. His power armor was more like the original, but built with a sleeker design. The bulky gauntlets and boots were shrunk to be more in-tuned with the rest of the power armor, with a healthy paint job of black with grey trimming. In addition, his shoulder cannons were replaced by two sheaths, each holding a katana that vibrated power and ancient magic. His cowl, imbued with magic to shield his exposed face in black, was lowered, so as to not hinder his sight. A layer of shurikens adorned his back in easy reach should a distraction be required. But what most intimidating to his opponents was the distinct blue aura that surrounded his body, and the cobalt blue that engulfed his eyes. Having long since mastered his Mystical Monkey Powers, he had become one of the most powerful men on Earth, but only using these abilities to help protect the weak and innocent. That would soon change.

To Kim's right, stood the man hidden from the world, only to be seen through various screens or other apparatuses: Wade Load. Time and conflict have done a wonder on him. What was once a stunted chubby boy, now stood a six-foot tall, 350 pound man, all of it muscle. Somehow though, his power armor managed to encase him and turn him into a walking tank. That analogy was supported by his own shoulder substitute. Instead of two small stun cannons that complemented his leader, he sported a 30 mm bushmaster cannon on his back, a cannon that was easily supported by his own enhanced strength, courtesy of his power armor. Strength, however, was not his only asset. It was thanks to his 12th level intellect that the upgraded power armor existed, not to mention that because of him, the team was able to penetrate the White House so quickly and effectively. He was truly a combination of brawn and brain.

Finally, that left the two twins at the end: Jim and Tim Possible. If it wasn't for the stray tank shot that grazed Tim's armor, it would have been impossible to tell the two apart. Their stocky frames were encased in power armor that was painted with both their signature red and green. They claimed that it helps to confuse their enemies, but it also frustrates their sister to no end. Utilizing the duality of their power-armor, they are the perfect tag-team duo, either acting as a distracting shield or as ace gunslingers with their wrist blasters. When both are present, victory is all but assured.

Soaking this up, it was no wonder to the black-haired vixen that she was unable to hold Team Possible at bay. With this kind of technical and mystical superiority on their side, nothing short of a nuclear strike could stop them. Still, stubborn pride wouldn't let Shego go down without a fight. She had worked hard to get to this position, the left hand of the most powerful man in the world, to stop now. She was aware Drakken's final solution to win the war, and even though it was completely crazy and inhumane to the world, she didn't like the alternative, an alternative spent behind bars, or worse, a date with Old Sparky.

"Well, well, well. It looks like Kimmie came to play. What's the matter princess, get tired of your desk job?"

Kim ignored her. She was on a mission. "Wade, Jim, Tim. Guard the doors, make sure no-one enters without my express approval." They nodded and exited the room.

"What's this Kimmie? Still the goody two-shoes that we all know and love? Trying to give us a fair fi…"

Shego would've loved to finish that taunt. Unfortunately, she was unable to complete it due to a static shock by the man in black and grey. Five shots to be exact, just to get the point across. "You talk too much." Ron told her.

After confirming that Shego was down, Kim turned to the president. "Drakken, I hope you're happy. Is this what you really wanted? Have you not realized what you have done?"

Drakken sneered. "What are you even doing here, _Director_?" He drew out that last word. "You answer to me, remember? So be a good little employee and return to your station and await my orders."

Kim frowned. "I will no longer stand by and let you tear this world apart, Drakken. I thought that after seeing the millions of lives lost, the people would realize the error of their ways when they elected you, but I guess it falls down to me."

"The People?! The people are mindless fools that follow the mainstream rather than stand out of place. They would rather ride this trip to hell than stand up and oppose me! Why? Because it's easier. Easier than actually fighting for their beloved peace. The people want peace, but they won't do anything about it, because it is too much work, too much effort. Face it Kim Possible, you so called faith in the people is a sham. People only answer to power. Power that I control. Power that I alone wield. Democracy? Democracy is a lie, an excuse to make the people feel entitled. A mirage that gives them the false sense of a presence in their government. They can't remove me. I'm the only one who can lead them out this war. They are too scared to do it themselves, so they leave it to me."

He would've continued on his ramble, if not for a certain ninja master. "Enough!" Ron shouted. "Drakken, you are charged with war crimes and have intentionally broken several acts of the Geneva Convention. We are here to bring you and your accomplices before a world tribunal. You are to come with us."

Drakken laughed. "War Crimes? A World Tribunal? What fool do you take me for, buffoon? Do you honestly think that they will find me guilty? There are only two other recognized nation states in the world, and I'm chums with both of them. Everything we're doing is perfectly legal."

"Nevertheless, you are coming with us," Ron pressed.

"I think not. No one will stop me from winning the game. I will be victorious." Drakken shouted.

Ron bristled at that claim. "Is that all this is to you? A GAME?!"

Drakken sneers again at the duo, "Of course it's a game, you idiot. The stakes are just higher. All that matters is the victory. In fact, we've made a deal, whoever conquered the world has to be made coco-mo by the losers, and guess what, I intend to win."

Kim stared back in absolute horror. "You killed my parents, Ron's parents, Hana, Monique, Felix, all our friends…Rufus… ALL FOR A BET?!" Kim's eyes flashed nothing but crimson rage. "You truly are insane. A mad dog that needs to be put down. You and your friends."

Drakken tilted his head to the side and widen his eyes, as if confirming her accusation of insanity. "Maybe I am, but this dog has a few tricks left." With that, he placed his hand on the biosensor of the infamous "football" and activated the strategic arsenal yet again. "With one press of a button, I will finally win. You see, I've come to realize another way to win. Wipe off every city, every town, every village, every farm! And when I'm the only one left, I'll win. The coco-moo will be mine!" He placed his thumb, tentatively on the big button marked launch.

Kim's power armor, reacting to her thoughts, quickly read to the situation and displayed various countermeasures to prevent it. She inwardly grimaced. They all involved lethal measures. She would have to cross that threshold, break the rule that she convinced herself that she would never break. Maybe she could talk him out of it.

"There are at least six ways that I can stop you." Kim challenged.

Unfortunately, Drakken saw the moment and hesitation and quickly called her bluff. "But they all involve deadly force, do they not?" After seeing her shocked face again, he wickedly grinned. "I knew it. Face it Kim Possible, you don't have it in you. You may talk a big storm, but when the chips are down, when the world is truly at stake, you fail. From my old Diablo Plot to the Lowardian Invasion, every time crunch time arrived, you stalled, and someone had to bail you out. It made you my most reliable sidekick after all. The best part was that you didn't even know it."

Kim backed a pace. "S-Sidekick?"

Drakken's smile actually found a way to get bigger. "Yes, Kim Possible. Think about it. Every time you foiled one of my plans, you could have killed me, crippled me, make it even look like an accident, but you didn't. Because you loved the attention it got you. The press, the fans, the crushes you attracted, all because of me. Kim Possible was made 'all that' because of I, Dr. Drakken. You would be nothing but an overenthusiastic babysitter if not for me. You needed it. Craved it. Desired it. That's why you never killed me, why you never beat me, why you are always one step behind me."

Drakken sat down in his chair again, a look of triumphant victory plastered on his face. "So go ahead. Arrest me. Take me to the tribunal. Lord my crimes before the world. But I'll beat it. I always do. And then, we'll start the whole game all over again. Although, next time there might not be any fans left to cheer you on. Too bad."

Kim didn't believe it. She couldn't. She saves the world, not for the fame, but for the people. Time and time again, she thwarted Drakken and his friends so that the world could be safe. For them right? Not for her? When Drakken became president, she allowed him space. Why? Because he was acting within the law, supposedly for the people. But did she really believe that? Because of Drakken's brush fire wars, Kim and Ron were called repeatedly to clean and pacify the area. As a result, the people loved them. They saw the duo as saviors, bringing peace, if only temporarily, to a battle-scarred area. There were moments when she sometimes soaked up the attention. Ron was prone to that from time to time. Why not her? But she always thought that it was just a pleasant side-effect in her effort to protect the world.

Now she wasn't sure. Even though Drakken was acting under the fullest letter of the law, she knew it was a mirage. It's easy to follow the law when you're making it, especially if you have a green-tinted crazy women with comet-plasma powers going around intimidating Congress. Kim heard rumors floated around about extortion of various representatives and senators, but she never acted on them. Why? Because she believed it was the people's responsibility to make their voice heard. By the time she convinced herself otherwise, it was too late. Drakken managed to obtain unlimited political power and the people were content, comfortable with their illusion of democracy. Kim, shamefully became one of those people. She was seduced by the fame, the glory, the appreciation. She allowed Drakken to manipulate her, providing her fix in exchange for compliance, letting her save the world for the cheers in exchange for fighting Dementor's Red Guard or Monkey Fist's Imperial Banner Armies.

She was played. She was blinded. She was his sidekick.

No more.

In that split second, she knew what she had to do. To break the vicious cycle, to prevent total Armeggedon, she had to do it. She had to kill Drakken. Kill Drakken, Dementor, Monkey Fist, everyone that threatened the people. For her mom and dad, for her husband's parents and sister.

For Rufus.

"I did love being the heroine. I loved it all, but if this is where it leads, I'm done." With those final words, she raised gauntlets of her power armor, willing her stun cannon to lethal setting and prepared to fire. Before she could discharge her cannon though, two sweeping arcs passed before her eyes. One severed Drakken's hand from the launch button, while the other separated Drakken's head from his body.

The president was dead. It was over.

In shock, Kim turned her head to the owner of the blades, where she saw her beloved husband calmly wiping his blades before returning them to his sheaths. With his aura dissipating and his eyes returning to their brownish glow, he looked to his wife and, graced her with a sad smile. "It's my burden to carry."

Tears in her eyes by the gift he had given her, she quietly whispered. "Are you okay?"

In response, Ron embraced her, providing a comforting shield around her, washing away her troubles, fear, and depression, leaving only peace and content. For a while, she felt that this was all just a bad dream, that she was back in the Sloth flying to the moon with her recently graduated boyfriend kissing her like never before. Gently lifting her chin up so that their eyes met again, they looked into each others' soul, charting, planning, and embracing a new mission. A mission that will change everything. A mission that's worth fighting for. He smiled that confident smile that always made her weak in the knees, confirming that their new cause was just.

"Never better. Now let's go save the world."

A/N: Well, how about that? I guess even heroes have their breaking point. Are they truly going to save the world? Or something more insidious? And where is this parallel universe that Splicer bragged about? Is he a liar?

Stay tuned to find out.

Once again, please leave any messages you want. Love Mail. Hate Mail. Snail Mail. I'll take it all.

Also, I have a request. If any of you Deviant-Art guys wouldn't mind, could you create a nice poster detailing this new Team Possible? You have no idea how much I would appreciate and love you guys for that. I tried to be a detailed as I could, but if you need more description, please send me a message.


	2. Chapter I: Paradise Found?

_A/N: Hey guys. KPRS Splicer is back with a vengeance._

 _I got so into this story that I couldn't wait to continue. Compared to my other story (which I have yet to even post, uhh…), this plot just seems to come to me. As a result, instead of waiting until the weekend to continue, I decided to knock out chapter 1 in one sitting._

 _And I'm LOVING IT! Who knew that FanFiction would be so fun._

 _Anyway, on with the legal BS: I do not own Kim Possible. That right belongs to Disney. I simply write this as a great past time, as well as testing the waters with new FanFiction. Also, if necessary, I do not own JL at all either._

 _Also, thanks to CajunBear73, t-rexx989, and Uberscribbler for their awesome reviews. I hope that each of you received my reply._

 _Well, we got two more chapters before universes collide, so on with the story. I know, I know. I said that Kim and Ron would fight their older evil selfs, but we got to set up the bad guys first. Patience young grasshoppers._

 _Okay, I'm done. On with the story._

 ** _Chapter 1: Paradise Found?_**

It's truly amazing what can be accomplished in twenty years when politics are no longer an issue.

Armageddon is prevented. Demagogues are mercilessly removed. Healing and Reconstruction are implemented. Order is restored.

Had someone just arrived here, they would've never guessed the world was once blanketed in nuclear fire. They would've never believed that almost eighty percent of the world was made uninhabitable by nuclear fallout, or that the extreme heat caused a raise of several inches in the sea level. More importantly, they would've never believed that almost seventy percent of the population was obliterated by a decade of total war.

No, what they would see would be considered paradise. When resources are no longer fought over, when pissing matches over flags and land are prevented, or more accurately outlawed, progress takes a leap among bounds. Immaculate spires and monuments adore the world, pristine and clean roads provide transportation and the flow of goods and life throughout the world. People, of all races, sexes, and denomination, are seen working together to bring order and harmony to their planet.

For the first time in its history, humanity has looked at each other as equals. The ideas of race, nationality, and religion were prohibited. It only spawned suspicion, dissent, and violence. Since the conflict, now referred as the Great Game, people were no longer judged by first appearances or seditious stereotypes. Those that did were prosecuted and sentenced under the highest penalty. Enforcement was greatly assisted by the ban and censorship of mass media such as newspapers, television, and the internet. Without worldwide access, demagogues, fanatics, and lobbyists were stripped of their weapons to manipulate the masses among the Earth.

One of the major benefits of working together was defense. No longer worrying about national attacks, the united people of Earth began looking to the stars. Many still remember the scars of the First Lowardian Invasion and how, based on pure dumb luck and skill, was prevented. It was a combination of the skill of the well known Grand Lotus Master and the dumb luck of only two now-dead Lowardians, that the robotic invasions was stopped mid-stride; their platforms either standing idly or collapsing due to uneven surfaces. Following the Great Game, the new Lords realized that such an invasion may occur again.

They also knew that the next time, they would be ready.

Having a genius with a 12th level intellect with Earth's unlimited resources proved invaluable. The Second Lowardian Invasion, composed of over fifty million organic soldiers, was completely repulsed, their ships never even making it into the atmosphere. Their leaders were completely humiliated and humbled. Well, they would've been humbled had any survived.

And now with the spoils of war, generously provided by the Lowardians, humanity eagerly prepared for the next step of evolution: Stellar Travel. The revitalized Space Program, making the Apollo and Kepler Project look like a backyard science fair project took off. And of course, any upstarts that dare either spoke out against stellar colonial expansion or used the next frontier for their own malicious ends were effectively and ruthlessly silenced. And the people were kept safe from the wolves.

That was how things worked. People lived under the three-strike rule. Three guilty misdemeanors or one guilty felony, citizen status was removed and immediate termination was implemented. It was after all, the humane thing to do. Lobotomies were abhorred. To be trapped in a body without a thought coursing through was considered wrong and immoral. No, immediate and painless release to the next world was preferred.

Finally, the people are safe, happy, and content. Why? Because their Lords commanded it so. Their word is law. And they were always watching.

Watching. Guiding. Protecting.

It's extremely effective to watch over the world from the stars above. The orbital platform, dubbed the "Citadel of Justice," majestically watched over the people below them, ready to deploy companies of the elite Justicar Marine Corps to any point in the world within minutes. Marines that maintained order, silenced oppression, and acted as a beacon for the future. It was their headquarters. It was their capital. It was their home.

The home of the Possible Lords.

-KP-RS-

Lady Stoppable peacefully sighed, stretching and absentmindedly reaching over for husband on his side of the bed. Her husband, that had helped her make all of this possible. Reaching in the dark, she found his hand and drew it over her body, intentionally drawing him closer. He eagerly complied, placing his head near her disheveled yet perfect auburn mane and tucking his arms protectively and lovingly around her.

Lord Stoppable, fully awake, continued to gaze at his lovely bride, drinking her in as if for the first time. He did this every morning, ritualistically in the case that he could never do so again. His Lady. His partner. His love. There is not a single thing that he wouldn't do for the women that held his heart. He would give her the world to prove his love. He snorted. He already did that. Because of her, her vision, her crusade, the world was now at peace, a peace that could endure for the rest of their lives.

Which would be forever.

For probably the billionth time, he thanked the Monkey Gods for infusing him with the Mystical Monkey Powers. It not only provided him with near cosmic abilities, but immortality that he could only share with his chosen one, his soul mate. And he was currently snuggling with her at this moment.

Although each was in their mid-fifties, they both looked not over a day over thirty five. It was as if the Monkey Gods knew that the pair would need it to protect the world. No-one would take a twenty-year seriously, and people would question their well-being at their current age. It was the perfect compromise of maturity and health. It allowed them permanent supremacy. Only they could guide humanity to salvation and harmony in the universe.

They were the people's salvation.

Those thoughts continue to fill him with peace and content. He turned to his other half, who was on the precipice of joining him the land of the living. "Good Morning Lady Stoppable."

Kim let out a low moan of peace and pleasure. She snuggled deeper into his embrace. "Good morning to you, Lord Stoppable." She purred. She could stay in this position for the rest of her life without a care in the world.

Ron was of the same opinion, which was why he carefully reached over and presented her with a Styrofoam cup filled with a bluish liquid. "Drink up, my dear." He playfully commanded.

Kim giggled, which always seemed to melt his heart. "Why Lord Stoppable, are you trying to get a poor innocent girl drunk?"

"Mwahh?" Ron gasped in mock horror. "The Ron-man would never try to take advantage of the most badically beautiful and most powerful woman on Earth now. Would he? Then again, I already took my dose, so I have no idea what I'm doing now. I guess you're going to have to risk it."

Kim accepted the cup, and with a playful bottoms up, she swirled the fluid throughout her mouth for a minute or so, then forced it down. "Damn. That's always tough." Throwing the cup God knows where in their room, she quickly did a one eighty and embraced her husband, attaching her lips to his as they explored their love once again. For the next three minutes, they continued this action, with hands roaming, tracing various objects around each their partner's back, just enjoying the moment with each other.

Finally, they broke and gasped for air. Kim was the first to finally gain control of her breathing. "Wow. I always love minty breath in the morning."

Ron smirked back at her. "Me too. I also think we set a new record."

Kim playfully smacked her husband's cheek. "Ronald! Were you actually counting out the seconds?"

"Not just for that reason. I wanted to draw it out for as long as possible. After all, you are worth it. I…" He kissed her forehead, "…savored…" a kiss on her left cheek, "…every…" followed by the right, "…second…" with a peck on her nose, "…of your…" and chin, "…lovely lips," finishing with a tender peck on the lips that seemed to call to him.

Kim shuddered in pleasure at every peck, falling in love with the man beside her all over again. She threw herself into the hollow of his collarbone between the neck and chest. "I don't know where I would be without you, Ronnie. You have made this world worth living. Thanks to you, we finally have achieved an unbreakable peace in the world."

Had she been looking at his eyes, Kim would've noticed them dim, losing a little light from earlier. He pushed into her lush auburn hair, drinking in her lovely strawberry-vanilla scent. "No Kim, it's thanks to you. You provide the light that the world needs; you provide the people hope for an even better tomorrow. Thanks to your directives and laws, the people are safe. They no longer have to worry about slandering newspapers or magazines, corrupt politicians who twist their words for their own betterment, or mad doctors who see the people as cannon fodder."

Kim pushed deeper into her husband. "But what about you?" She whispered.

Ron sighed. He knew she always worried about him. About his part in the new world order. "I merely carry out you orders, my love. I do it so that your peace, your great light, cannot be extinguished. I do it all for you."

Kim pulled back and looked into his eyes. "But the reports that you tell me?" The dissidents?" The rebellions?" The assassination attempts? Don't they bother you?"

Ron sighed again. He's been doing that a lot this morning. This is what happens when he tells her everything. A long time ago, Ron made a vow to tell Kim everything, to not keep secrets from his beloved. His biggest secret, his undying love for this woman, who happened to just be his best friend at the time, almost destroyed him. Seeing the woman he loved broken and defeated, while tied to a big cactus, tore him to pieces.

In hindsight, if he told her then and there of his undying love, things may have worked out a whole lot differently. Maybe even better. Instead though, all that he could think about was the anger and rage building in him. As a result, his MMP activated and he was able to escape his bonds. After placing a despondent Kim to sleep with his aura, he marched his way to the tower to make damn sure that Drakken, Shego, and that _thing_ paid dearly. After all was said and done, the scientist and sidekick had to spend a month in the hospital recovering from the injuries he inflicted on them. And the synthodrone? No one ever knew what happened to it.

Least to say, Kim was livid. She practically screamed at him for what he did. Each word tore at his heart, inflicting far more pain on him than was expected. Each word, each curse, each disappointment, was like a barbed stake in his heart. He didn't how much more he could take before becoming completely senseless. Finally, she asked why.

He told her.

He told her how he couldn't stand seeing his loved ones in hurt or in pain. He told her how he loved her with all his heart, that he would do anything for her, to keep her happy, safe, and pure of heart. He told her that if her depression and shock at the situation turned to the level of rage that he felt, he knew she would most likely act in the same manner, hurting them past her comfort zone, stepping into yin when she belonged in yang. He told her that so long as there was breath left in his body, he would do everything in his power to carry out the hard decisions in her life.

He also vowed to never keep secrets from her again, no matter how embarrassing, or hurtful, or oath-binding they were.

Thirty-five years later, their relationship was stronger than ever. Thanks to the both of them. She continued to remain pure of life, imposing her interpretation and views on the laws, while he guaranteed that they were followed. Yes, there were dissidents, protestors, and wild cards, but he took care of them. They would not stain the dream of his beloved.

He took care of them with Russian efficiency. He and his Justicar Marines.

He maintained and enforced peace, balance, and order. Removing any threat to his Lady's vision. From outright sedition to the protestors who demanded the return of Time Magazine. Any voice who spoke out against the world order. He did this in the confidence that what he was doing was right. He saw what happens when democracy is allowed to blossom.

Armageddon.

Still, even with that justification, he told his Lady everything that transpires. Not just because she should be aware of the current events and state in her world, but because he could not stand seeing her upset at another secret. He couldn't stand to have her question his trust. He loved her too much to lose that.

He looked deep into her eyes, letting her see everything that she could. "Yes, my love, they do bother me. They worry me because there are still proliferators that seek to unhinge your mission, demagogues who seek to rouse the various mobs for their own political ends, people who are a threat to your peace, your enlightenment, your vision. I worry every day that someone may finally succeed and rise against us, a wolf disguised as a sheep attacking the shepherdess who tends lovingly to her flock."

He then smiled protectively at her, his eyes filling with the fires of love and duty. "But don't you worry about them. Your loyal sheepdog will protect you and the herd. It's my job and duty. One that I carry with pride and love. The taking of life is abhorrent, but there are always defects, rouges, and political bosses that need silencing. While their deaths may disturb me at the moment, I sleep well knowing that they cannot pollute your world any further and that their deaths will prevent further loss of life."

Lady Stoppable took solace in that. She knew the dangers of democracy, knew where it could lead. She almost let it get that far too. In an idealistic world, democracy would be the perfect government. People speaking their mind and coming to an agreement. All taking an equal piece of the pie they made together. Their world was far different. It was as Ron said. There were bad men out there, men who could care less about the people, men who wanted the whole pie.

And the people? The people won't do anything to stop it. A person may be smart, but people are stupid, mindless, and easy to manipulate. She's seen it happened, in three superpowers no doubt. Billions of people dying, families torn apart, friends never coming home, yet the people refused to act. The bosses' hold on the mob was too strong. It wasn't till a team of enhanced Global Justice Agents seized control of the world government, that the bloodshed finally ended. That the fires were finally stopped.

That peace was finally obtained.

Reforming themselves at the Possible Lords, this elite team was embraced as near messiahs by the world. The saviors of mankind. The liberators of democracy and the Rights of Man.

These so-called liberators knew better.

They could never allow democracy to ravage the world again. They could never let their world come that close to oblivion; because, they just might not make it back. With that knowledge, they slowly set themselves as the Stewards of the Earth, watching and protecting the world until a time that the people were ready to have their right to vote restored. Lord and Lady Stoppable knew that it would never happen. Bad apples would continue to sprout, trying to deceive the world and turn the people against each other for selfish power.

Stewards they were. Stewards of a democracy that would never come.

That's why she and her husband were gifted with immortality. They would forever watch over their home world, maintaining the peace and security the world needed. Soon, when the technology became available, they would reach for the stars, spreading order and balance the cosmos, as was their duty. And if they met any other violent races, they would humble and discipline them, just as they humbled and disciplined the Lowardians.

Satisfied and content with where her train of thought led, she snuggled again against her soul-mate, taking a whiff of the permanent Naco scent that she loved, and became lost in the moment of love and security. She whispered her favorite command. "Make love with me Lord Stoppable."

"By your command Lady Stoppable," He replied, before taking her lips to his, bringing union to the two halves of one soul.

A soul that will forever protect their world.

-KP-RS-

Away from the Olympus in the sky, down beneath on Man's mortal Earth, a plot was in place.

A plot that could change the world, bringing freedom from this oppressive regime. Or so the two hundred figures in black thought. Moving silently in the night, they blended into the shadows, crossing the field and growing ever closer to their target.

Once they finally arrive at the gate, the leader made some quick hand signals. Five of their numbers quickly advanced and threw their shurikens. The sentries didn't even know they were dead. After making sure the bodies were cleared and hidden, the leader pressed her advance scouts further toward the compound. Crossing the fence was easy. Securing the watch towers was a little more difficult, but accomplished all the same.

The outer perimeter was secured.

Now was the tricky part. It was no longer a match against detection, but a match against time. Using only archaic weapons, they had no way to properly disable the alarms to the bunker. So they had to guarantee that no fouls ups were made. It had to work perfectly; otherwise, they were all dead men. The leader reflected though that they would rather be dead than continue on living under such a repressive regime.

Making sure that her men were in place and ready to go, she did a quick perimeter check. She could tell that the men were chomping on the bit, there posture that of a compressed spring. Offering quick words of encouragement to each man and woman, she finally found her way back her assigned position.

No glorious speech was made. No grand declaration of war. No pledge of democracy. Just a simple nod. A nod that set the whole plan in motion. With that nod, her brothers and sisters charged the facility tripping every alarm and warning of the compound. Gunfire immediately engulfed the field in deadly cross fires, tearing apart the charging ninjas as the rush the compound trying to reach their objective. Whenever a group made it past a field of fire, a nearby rampart lowered their sally walls and blasted the group into obscurity. The snipers were having a field day, guiding fields of fire, while picking off leaders among the groups.

It was a war zone.

Of the two hundred ninjas that made it into the compound and silenced the outer wall gunfire, only fifty were fit to continue. They were beyond decimated, beyond depleted, but they still charged on. Nothing would stop their mission. They would succeed or die.

Once they made it inside the compound, casualties began to flip. The over-watch snipers weren't able to coordinate the battle any longer, and the guards weren't as skilled in hand-to-hand combat compared to their opponents. The guardsmen fell in droves, the shadows turning against them.

Everything was moving according to plan. She knew that casualties would be high, but she accepted the risks. It was worth it. Their cause was just. They just had to punch through the last barricade. Arriving in the vault, they found the target, and there they hit a snag.

It was locked under a triple pane lead door. It was too thick for the acetylene torches they brought, and they already killed off the guards of the facility, so they couldn't acquire the password and combination lock. The leader knew what she had to do, and she didn't like it.

She had to guess the password.

The problem was time. Buy now the Citadel was on the highest level of alert, Justicar Marines rushing to their gunships, reading to deploy. Possibly one of "them" may lead the counterattack attack. Her ninjas could handle the guards. But these men were the elite, trained by the chosen one himself, and equipped with the latest technology that the "Hidden One" could make. If they waited too long…

"Well, well, well…"

"…What do we have here?"

 _Shit. Not them._ With her stomach in her throat, she slowly turned around, facing the newest threat. Before her and her comrades stood twelve men and women, each standing over six feet tall, of various athletic builds, all encased in the latest Centurion Power Armor. What made her blanch though were the two men at the center. Standing just shy of 6.5 feet and with upper torsos that could make a devout married women swoon, were two identical twins, sporting their own unique Centurion Power armor, with a yin and yang color scheme of red and green. Their blue eyes and scarred grins reflected their mocking voices. The twins knew who they were facing.

The woman who almost stole their sister's love.

She knew that every second she wasted was time for the Justicar Marines' power armor to analyze the situation and calculate probabilities and countermeasures against any and all attacks, but she needed time to figure out the password of the vault.

With a deep bow, she greeted them. "Greetings Possible-san and Possible-san. You _honor_ us with your presence." She mocked them.

They sneered at her insult, but knew how to play the game. After all, if they she wanted to waste time, so be it. They weren't the ones trapped.

"That's Lord Possible…" Jim started.

"…And Lord Possible to you." Tim finished.

She always hated it when they did that. It gave her vertigo. "You are no Lords of mine. I follow the fight for freedom. Freedom of democracy." Her brothers and sisters raised their bloody katanas in unison in retort.

The captain of the Justicar Marines frowned at that claim while his men tensed. The Lords Possibles merely shook their heads, as if disappointed in a child.

"Great, another follower of…"

"…the great movement of democracy."

"It's as if we seem to…"

"…attract these fools."

"But like all others they will…"

"…fall just like their predecessors."

The leader was getting whiplash and infuriated at the same time. "Will two stop that?" She shouted, breaking her serene appearance. The captain grinned, while his men snickered. He knew what his lords were doing. There's more to combat than guns and swords.

"Why? Are we…"

"…annoying you?"

"Maybe if you and you men…"

"…surrender, we'll appease you."

"We will NOT surrender to your tender mercy. We are here to complete the mission or die trying. For too long you Possible Lords have oppressed us, stunted us, and restricted us. We will fight for our rights. We will prevail." A shout from her comrades confirmed her claim.

Again, their heads shook in disappointment. When will this demagogue and her fools learn?

"Well, you are right…"

"...about one thing."

"You will…"

"…go out in a blaze."

"Too bad no one…"

"…will hear it though."

"But before we get to that…"

"…unpleasantness, why do you…"

"…tell us what you're here for…"

"…so that we can stop you?"

Maybe it was the time of night. Maybe it was the fact that she saw more than three-quarters of her comrades fall to these tyrants. Maybe it was the growing migraine that was building in her head. Regardless, she did something that she immediately regretted.

"We're here for the Pan-Dimensional Vortex Inducer. Happy?!" She screeched, then immediately covered her mouth as if trying to capture the words before they escape; however, the damage was done.

At this though, the twins' eyes rose in surprise. In their shock, they unintentionally dropped their verbal interchange. "The PDVI? I thought Lady Possible destroyed that infernal device?" Jim asked his brother.

"Yeah, bro. I thought with all the trouble we got from it, she would have buried it in a silo, dropped a nuke, closed the lid, and popped it into the next world." Tim replied.

"Maybe she didn't want to risk destroying the world. No-one stills how to properly work that thing, or what it does." Jim finished.

"Which brings us back to you," Tim turned back to the ninja, his voice hardening heavier than concrete.

"What the hell do you…"

"…want with the PDVI?"

The ninja master learned her lesson though. "That is no concern of yours, _gaijin_."

" _Gaijin?_ Did she just…"

"…call us foreigners?"

"She must not realize…"

"…that the concept of nation states…"

"… was removed when we…"

"…ascended to power."

"She must be neutralized before she can…"

"…spread seditious material to the rest of the world."

"Captain Tanik, you and your men…"

"…secure the ninjas. We want…"

"…them alive. We'll handle…"

"…the traitor."

Captain Tanik was used to his Lords interchange. He did spend most of his time with them after all. They in turn, considered him the loosest captain to hang with. The rest were sticks in the mud. Like Lord Stoppable. He grunted in approval and signaled his men to advance, reading his own stun cannons.

Before the ninja master could react and relay orders, Tim and Jim, with speed that only the power armor could provide, each took a leap away from each other towards the narrow corridor wall. They then ricocheted off the wall back to each but pointed toward the ninja gang. Discharging their shoulder and arm cannons simultaneously in the same direction, there shots converged exactly on the center spot of the opposing group, creating a massive discharge that stunned almost half of the ninja group.

And with that, all hell broke loose.

The remaining ninjas, without orders, charged towards the Justicar Marines, who began the White House dance of old. Five marines drew their electrically charged katanas and formed a fluidic shield wall, which in the tight confines of the corridor was completely impenetrable. The remaining five quickly fell in step behind, popping over their assigned partner discharging their stun cannons. Within a few seconds, ten ninjas fell to the ground twitching in step. The rest were able to use their dexterity and speed to dodge the remaining static shots and close the distance to the imposing shield wall. Then it became a contest of skill and constitution.

At least that's what the ninjas thought.

Executing the routine perfectly thanks to drills and experience, the secondary line withdrew ten feet and drew their own katanas. The frontal line, in a fluidic motion worthy of the ballet, threw their attackers off, activated their reverse thrusters, and performed a perfect triple-backwards somersault exactly two feet behind the new shield wall. The ninjas, at one moment in a heated combat with their opponents were now in a killing zone. Each marine discharged their shoulder cannons in a linear barrage towards the dazed group, shocking the entire second group. Ten more down.

The final ten ninjas looked on in apprehension. They knew that they would give their lives for the cause, but they didn't expect to be cut down like cattle. They hoped to go out with honor. It seemed that Captain Tanik heard their unspoken challenge. Relaying orders through his HUD, each Justicar Marine powered down their cannons, and with precision, formed up in dual ranks of five, their katanas arms straight as an arrow sixty degree angles from their legs, with their left arm crossed over to their right shoulder blade, their hands clenched in fists which activated their energy shields. With Prussian cadence, they marched to their opponents, their march taunting their opponents.

The ninjas were beginning to shake. They've heard the stories about the Justicar Marines. At how they seemed to act more machine than man. At how each was personally selected and trained by the Grand Lotus Master of Yamanuchi himself and, thanks to Lord Load's Centurion Power Armor, were completely unstoppable. In the twenty years since they were formed, out of the twenty companies of ten, not one Marine was lost in the various pacification insertions, not even wounded. Seeing them in action for the first time, they realized the rumors were true.

When the Angels of Justice descend, you time on Earth was at hand.

Even against such opposition, the brothers in black would not yield. They would go down fighting. Honor dictated it. Raising their own katanas in a banzai war cry, they charged to the enemy, shouting curses and the like, hoping to stammer the imposing metal humans in step.

It didn't.

Instead, it was the explosion immediately behind and below the marines.

-KP-RS-

While Captain Tanik and men dealt with the low level ninja threat, the Lords Possible contented themselves with the ringleader.

Immediately after discharging their self-proclaimed Kimminator Discharge Maneuver, they crossed each other again to the other side of the corridor and utilizing their magnetic grip, ran alongside the steel walls, bee-lining towards their target, while at the same time providing a clear field of fire for Tanik's Marines. With one great thrust, they flew and crossed each again, landing back to back, right shoulders touching, facing the stunned ninja master.

"Hikka-bikka-boo?" Tim asked.

"Hooshaa." Jim replied.

Immediately, they jumped again, trying to outflank the master, drawing their electric katanas and discharging the left handed stun guns. The master, however, recovered fast enough to draw her rubber-lined steel fan blades and intercepted each shot with grace and skill. For a few seconds, they continued at a standstill, each twin trying to outflank the master with a well place shot, only for her to intercept and redirect it back to the brothers. Realizing the futility of range combat, they tried close combat, knowing that with the combined skill taught by their sister's husband, their power armor strength enhancements, and their own genetic coordination, they would prevail, no matter how skilled the master was.

"Face it Harlot, we are…" Jim shouted with a downward thrust.

"…superior to you in every way," Tim added with his own right uppercut.

"Maybe against one of us, you might prevail…" Jim continued with a savage kick at her leg.

"…but together, we're unbeatable." Tim finished with a quick jab towards her sternum.

She realized that as well a few seconds into the fight as well. Every block and counterattack from one twin would be immediately replayed by the other, except from a different side. Unless she could independently coordinate between the two halves of her body, she would quickly fall. She blocked Jim or Tim's uppercut with her fan, only to barely block the downward slash from Tim or Jim's side. She felt the electric hum from each katana as each nearly grazed her skin. She realized that one touch from those damn blades would short circuit her nervous system and she would pass out.

 _Wait! Short Circuit! That's it!_

Using what's left of her limited ability and strength, she drew the seemingly two-headed brute closer to the vault, barely blocking a double horizontal sweep from both directions. They continued this dance of strength of arms for a few more seconds before her strength finally gave out. The brothers managed to dislodge the master's fans numbing her arms in the process. Their wickedly grinned bathing in their victory. Now they can punish this harlot for nearly seducing Lord Stoppable.

"Through the shoulders Lord Possible?"

"I agree Lord Possible."

The master had to time it perfectly; otherwise, untold pain would befall her, pain through their savage strike, pain through their interrogation for information, and pain for her execution. As the twins drew back for the thrust, she braced herself as if trying to fight off the strike. It only served to encourage them further. Thrusting with all their might, had they succeeded, the combined pain and electrical discharge would have most likely blown her heart and wiped her brain. As it stands, she timed it perfectly. Dropping to a crouch, she pushed against the wall, somersaulting between the twins gap.

Just as their blades connected with the vault.

Three things happened very fast. The supplemental energy discharge into the vault overloaded all the locks and combinations of the vault, breaking the magnetic seal, and unlocking the gate door. Then, like a slinky, the overload was then redirected back through the point of origin, in this case, the twins katanas. The large discharge broke through their rubber guard and shocked the men, shooting them back against walls. Had they not been wearing their helmets, their hair would've been standing on end. Finally, the overload caused a major cascade failure, blowing all the electrical lining throughout the walls and floor.

The same floor that the Justicar Marines just marched over.

In an unprecedented amount of good luck, or bad luck depending on the point of view, every single marine was shocked into unconsciousness and collapsed to the ground. The master and remaining ninjas just stared in utter shock at the complete reversal of fortune.

For about two seconds.

Grabbing onto the situation, the master ordered the remaining conscious ninjas to assist her in opening the vault. Once completed, she quickly grabbed the dreaded PDVI and called for the retreat. One of the ninjas called out first.

"But master, what about our comrades? Some of them are still alive."

She grimaced. "They knew the risks. We can't wait here any longer. The Citadel may send another company of Justicar Marines against us, the ones here may regain consciousness while we're trying to help our fallen." She sighed. "No we fall back and sing their praises later. They gave their lives in our quest for freedom and democracy. Let us honor their sacrifice."

The ninjas nodded and fled into the night.

Exiting the facility, the ninja master gazed into the night sky, her eyes vengefully boring into the Citadel of Justice that could be seen by the naked eye. "Soon. Soon Stoppable-samas, you will fall and the world will be free." Before she too fled into the night.

-KP-RS-

"Uhhhh. My head." Jim moaned.

"Could you turn down the ringing? My head's killing me." Tim added.

"That's not me bro, that's your own idiotic head." Jim countered.

"Right. What the hell happened?" Tim asked as he rose to his feet.

"Someone decided to thrust our katanas into an electrical socket," Jim accused, rising to his own feet.

"Hey! I don't remember hearing you disagreeing about that," Tim shot back.

"Well, maybe if you were just a little faster, my head wouldn't be killing me," Jim stated.

"Are you saying it's my fault?!" Tim shouted, taking a step closer.

"Maybe I am!" Jim rebutted, closing the gap, fist raised in the air.

"Uh, my Lords?" Captain Tanik interjected.

"WHAAATT?!" They both shouted at the poor captain, whose own head was ringing like a madman.

Pushing down the pain, he continued, "My Lords, the enemy ninjas managed to escape with the object in question."

"They did?!" They both exclaimed, feeling a sense of dread.

Captain Tanik nodded. All of their stomachs rose to their throats.

"Great, I don't know who be more scared of, Lord Stoppable for allowing the PDVI to be stolen..." Jim started.

"…or Lady Stoppable for allowing Yori Tanaka to escape," Tim finished.

They all shuddered again. Yup. It's going to be a long night.

 _A/N: Well, there you go guys. Chapter 1 is done. Can I get a "Hell-Yeah?!" That was probably the longest chapter I've ever written in one sitting. I hope you guys and gals love it and come back for more._

 _Please leave as many reviews as you can. I would love to hear your opinions of my Justicar Marines, Kim and Ron's opinion of world affairs, and the Tim and Jim dialogue. I got a headache just writing the split sentences. I hope yours isn't as bad reading it._

 _Well, we got one more chapter before our Lords and Masters are banished to our world. Can any of you figure out how it happens? If you do, leave a review on what you think, and I'll reply confirming or denying it. Remember, it's not just the PDVI, so think hard. Whoever gets it right wins a cookie. A digital cookie._

 _Till next time, my peeps. Which may not be that long. I so love this story._


	3. Chapter II: Paradise Lost?

**_Chapter 2: Paradise Lost?_**

 _A/N: Hey guys! KPRS Splicer is back. Yayy!_

 _As promised, here is the conclusion of the first act. I won't give away the ending, although I have already hinted at it earlier. I apologize if that upsetted you. That was not my intention._

 _Anyway, on with the legal BS: I do not own Kim Possible. That right belongs to Disney. I simply write this as a great past time, as well as testing the waters with new FanFiction. Also, if necessary, I do not own JL at all either._

 _Also, thanks to CajunBear73, t-rexx989, Uberscribbler, Clutch28, CgC, and Jim89 for their awesome reviews. I hope that each of you received my reply._

 _In regard to Jim89's observation and request, I am contemplating a three-piece drabble series exhibiting the lives of three individual citizens (one for each superpower) during the Lords reign. Each piece will detail their views, based on their cultural background, on the benefits and losses to the new order. Obviously, an American would view the situation far differently than a Russian or Japanese. Please let me know if that's something you would like to see._

 _Finally, with that out of the let's get to the story._

-KP-RS-

Lord Stoppable always enjoyed meditation.

He found that it always helped to calm the many emotions raging through his body and spirit. It helped to clear his mind, leaving only the emotions that he was comfortable with, that he desired. It was sort of like compartmentalizing his feelings. Shutting down the depression, the guilt, and the fear into tiny emotional boxes to be stored in his minds, leaving only love, duty, and contentment gave him a great sense of peace.

However, much like the conservation of matter and energy, the same rule applies to emotions. There reaches a point where the emotions become too great, too painful to handle, and must be released, and that's where the dojo aboard the Citadel and Lady Stoppable come into play.

The anger and rage were the easiest. Throwing himself into a heavy sparring match with no less than ten of his Justicar Marines always seemed to warm him up. After they cleared the floor to the medical wing for treatment, his Lady would step in to finish the purge. They would spar, with katanas at first, progressing to the bow-staff, and finishing with hand-to-hand combat. They were equal in every way. His strike was met by her parry. Every motion of his Tai-Shing Pek-Kwar was absorbed and redirected by her intangible sixteen styles of Kung-Fu and cheerleading abilities. His strikes of anger and hate were dispelled by acts of love and understanding.

Finally at the end, after the end of the sparring, when all the anger and rage were nullified, all that was left was the passion of the purge. The Marines continued to wonder why their Lord and Master was so eager for his men to head to the infirmary after the warm-up spar. They were always too afraid to ask him.

The guilt and depression, however, were different matters. It was the one thing that Lord Stoppable never wanted to address with her. He didn't want to burden his beloved with the feelings of regret and despair from taking so many lives. He didn't want to cause any doubt over her mission. Her will was law. Her law was absolute. The last thing he wanted to do was to have her question herself. He didn't want her to cease in her duty of the world just so that he could sleep at night. He would bear the nightmares. For her, he would do anything.

But he also made a promise to her, as well as himself. He would always be truthful to her, no matter how much it made him sick to his stomach. He would tell her everything because there were no secrets between them. They were different sides of the same coin. Their souls were entwined and fused into one. If he tried to hide his despair, pocket his guilt away, she would notice. She would confront him. She would ask why he didn't trust her.

In actuality, he did trust her, with his whole body and soul. So, when the despair and guilt became too much, she acted as his vent, she provided the shoulder for him to cry on, she kept him from falling into the blackest of despair. She would listen to his regrets of the executions. Of men who would terrify the populace with cries of democracy and freedom. Of women who tried to seduce magistrates to bending the laws in their favor.

Of children who ran the streets waving flags of the stars-and-stripes.

Those were always the worst for him. Children were supposed to be the future. Children were supposed to be filled with innocence. Children were supposed to the cause for progress. Yet, these monsters polluted their young minds, removed their innocence of a peaceful world, and filled their moldable minds with lies of oppression and tyranny.

In the eyes of the New Order, the law was clear. Any displays of sedition and treason, no matter the race, gender…or age, were subject to the absolute fullest of the law. Lord Stoppable knew of the juvenile detention facilities before the Great Game, and he knew that they were useless. They were nothing more than a political joke to appease the populace, tricking them to believe that their children could be reformed back into society.

It never worked.

For too long, he'd seen people, no matter the age, leave those facilities only to jump right back into crime and terror. They would claim to be rehabilitated, only to be back in a few years for the same crimes. It was a never ending cycle. They would never relent. They would never change their ways. They had to be removed. Permanently.

Still, executing a twelve-year old who waved a flag of the old USA and chanting for reform always brought bile to his mouth every time. Behind the mask of stoicism, he body was raging with the old emotions that seem to betray him. He felt regret for allowing their minds to be poisoned, anger and rage at the people who planted these false ideas in their heads to begin with, and despair in the fact that no matter how hard he tried, he would end up in the same position again, watching another child march to metaphorical chopping block.

But he would meditate, pack the emotions into a box, and then release them when he could no longer take it.

And Lady Stoppable was always there for him.

He would let his despair and regret run forth in tears and wails. There was more than one reason for a soundproof room. She would hold him and embrace him as he spilled out his guts, retching at thought of executing all those people; because, they couldn't believe in his lady's dream. He would scream at the heavens, cursing them for allowing these savages walk on her Earth, tempting loyal men, women, and children with the illusion and misconception of democracy and freedom, just to abandon them to their fate when apprehended by his Marines.

And during that time, Lady Stoppable would be there, soothing him, comforting him, calming him. She would make sure that he was close to her as possible, so that all he could feel was her love and pride for him. She would whisper sweet nothings into his ear, letting her mind-numbing vanilla-strawberry scent fill his nose. It took a while, but eventually, she would calm him, his sobbing under control again.

After guaranteeing that he was back with her, she would look into his lovely chocolate brown eyes, lined with red from earlier and darkness that was slowly fading from him and tell him that she was proud of him. She would reaffirm in him of her belief that he was making a better world. She despised seeing him in so much pain, so she made every endeavor to prove to him that what he did was right, and it work. It always worked.

And their bond became stronger each time.

These were the thoughts and memories that helped him in his meditation. He would rely on his beloved to help him shut down these negative feelings and emotions. She became his port in the storm. She leant her strength to help him suppress his emotions so that he could function. She would offer herself as an outlet when they became so unbearable.

Once the purge was complete, he felt on top of the world.

So it was a great surprise that when Lord Stoppable exited his meditation chamber and heard of Yori's theft, that he nearly lost it.

"YOU LET THEM ESCAPE?!" Ron screamed, grabbing the twins throats with such lightning speed that their power armor never even noticed it.

"We…were…" Jim choked out.

"…knocked…out," Tim followed, barely able to breathe.

Ron sensed that they were on the verge of unconsciousness again, so he let them loose. They collapsed onto the floor, gasping for breath and nursing their bruised necks, bruises that should have been prevented by their power armor. They always seem to forget the mystical strength of the Grand Lotus Master.

"Guess you were right bro, he was the worse one to tell." Jim admitted, rising to his feet.

"And it seems that our armor did nothing to help too," Tim replied.

Ron inwardly smirked. They didn't realize how wrong they were. When his Lady is made aware of the double whammy of the PDVI and Yori, he wouldn't be surprised if she didn't kill them on the spot. He would step in to prevent it at the last moment of course, but he'd make them sweat first; however, business always comes before pleasure. He needed information.

"How many were there?" Ron inquired.

"We counted about 190 bodies, forty of which were knocked unconscious." Jim started.

"Add on the ten that managed to escape, that makes it about 200 square." Tim finished.

"Do we have the unconscious aboard the Citadel?" Ron asked.

"Affirmative," they replied at the same time.

"How many of our own casualties?"

"No Marine casualties aside from the electrical shock we all obtained…"

"…but the entire compound garrison was completely wiped out."

Ron grimaced. That's fifty men who gave their lives to protect the facility and Lady Stoppable's directive. He'd make sure that they were given a hero's funeral. They deserved no less. They did their duty, and what was their reward? Death at the hands of his old flame. If Kim didn't kill her, he certainly would. No one does that to his men.

"Did she say what she planned to use the PDVI for?"

"No, just that she believed that it bring freedom to world." Tim replied.

"She sounded pretty confident in that as well." Jim added.

Ron sighed and shook his head. _When will she ever learn?_ He was trying to create a better world. A world where people had true freedom. Freedom from the likes of demagogues and radicals. Freedom from making choices that they had no experience or knowledge of making. Freedom from the mob.

Because of her misguided beliefs, two-hundred people were dead. He needed to find her and silence her before she causes anymore deaths. Before she could poison anymore minds. Before she could turn the world against Lady Stoppable's vision.

"Have the prisoners been interrogated yet?"

"We've started but they're not talking" Jim started.

"We need your expertise to find out their plan" Tim finished.

"With your Monkey mind-reading abilities and Lord Load's Overwatch satellites…"

"…we should be able to at least discern the location of their base of operations."

Ron would've ordered them to cease their interchanging dialogue, but he knew a better punishment.

"Very well, I'll get Lord Load and the two of us will begin the interrogation." They both nodded, but confused as to why they weren't involved. It was after all, their operation. They were about to voice their question, but he added, "But first, let's apprise Lady Stoppable of the situation." Ron grinned evilly.

Had their faces became any whiter, they would've blacked out from lack of blood.

 _Oh. That's why._

-KP-RS-

Lord Wade Load was getting frustrated.

If anyone wanted someone to be found, they turned to him. He was the guy who can find a crook who's been living off the grid for ten years in the middle of New York, but he was getting swamped by these ninja bastards.

It's a common misconception that satellites can see everything, or that their host agencies had tabs on every living human being prior to the Great Game. _Another lie to intimidate the populace_. Wade snorted. He has the entire resources of the world, some of the best computer algorithms that his mind could create, but even he still couldn't see everything.

It's funny. After unveiling the Overwatch Global Satellite Network to the populace to help keep watch over the world, there was an immediate outcry of the invasion of privacy. They were outraged that their every moment on Earth would be watched and recorded. _Like I want to record you taking a dump or watching TV. Idiots._

Thanks to his algorithms, he was the only one to take notice of any red flags propped up by the computer. It wasn't for the concern of privacy, but due to the quantity or information and the validity of claims made by that information. He never trusted the human asset to determine the threat level of an event. They would get too emotionally involved, or worse, they'd abuse their position and manipulate the information to remove the target of their spite.

This was why Wade preferred his lovely computers. They would always remain impartial. They would always be reliable. They would never lie to him. As a result, it became quite obvious as to why he was known as the "Hidden One." He was the man who held all the secrets and the man who preferred the safe controlled inside to the wild, unpredictable life outside.

Still, despite his preference to work behind the lines to help his Lord and Lady, he never shirked away from a fight. Ever since he lost his beloved Monique to the fires of Armageddon, he changed the hardware side of his life. When he lost his fashion-diva angel, he was unable to protect her; because, he was physically incapable. Now, he would make sure that no other loved ones were lost under his watch, whether in the Citadel or on the ground.

He beefed up, turning himself into an unstoppable Juggernaught. The power armor helped too. He knew that his friends and loved ones would repeatedly head into danger, so he not only made every technological attempt to protect them, but also joined them in the field to watch their backs with his favorite 30 mm Bushmaster Cannon.

"I'll keep them safe Monique. I won't let them fall." He tearfully promised her as she took her last breath.

And that's what he did. He was their eyes and ears. He was the logistical glue that made everything possible. Any time they were in danger, he would rush in to protect his new family with a blood rush roar, and when they seized power, he eagerly jumped aboard, knowing that it would make his job easier. _And damn the ethics._

With those thoughts and vows running through head, powering his drive to protect his charges, Lord Load turned to review the information generously provided by the prisoners. He didn't get much, which was surprising to him. He was completely aware of Lord Stoppable's interrogation abilities. After thirty minutes, he could have Joseph Goebbels and Heinrich Himmler spill all of Hitler's darkest secrets and fears, yet these ninja bastards barely said anything.

Lord Load reviewed the tapes again while his algorithms continued to work. It seemed that Lord Stoppable tried every method. He manipulated them, subjugated them, insulted them, he even probed their minds. _Now that was a clear violation of privacy. Too bad it only works on contact._ Even though Lord Stoppable tore through their minds, overturned every metaphorical rock, he got next to nothing. Just images of a camp within the jungle. _Yeah, which jungle?_

Lord Load calculated that it would take over a month to comb through every jungle on the Earth for a camp that fit the description they provided. Even with the Overwatch GSN, there was simply too much haystack to find the tiny needle. He needed more information. Something descriptive and unique to an area.

He had an idea.

"Lord Stoppable, if you are finished with the interrogations, could you come over to Overwatch?" Wade called over the intercom.

"On my way, Lord Load. I just finished my last interrogation," Ron replied.

Lord Stoppable appeared in the Overwatch Command Center of the Citadel in less than five minutes. His face had look of triumph on it. Wade, in spite of himself, grinned.

"What are you so smug about? You're still not laughing at what Kim did to her brothers are you?"

"No, it's not that; although, I'm still amused at how she handled the situation." Ron replied with a smirk.

"Yeah, chasing them all over the Citadel hopping off walls and flipping over tables trying to ensnare the 'tweebs' was quite a show. I was amazed that she was able to keep up with them even without her own power armor."

"Yeah," Ron added. "It was like the many times they did something to her cheerleader outfit. She turned bright red and chase them all over the house, yelling and screaming at them." Ron was now laughing.

"What about the time they made their own Jimmunicator and Timmunicator and tried to help with the Camille Leon thefts. She was so whacked." Wade couldn't control himself now and was leaning back in his chair, lost in the moment. Ron was in no better position.

For a while, they remembered all the fun times their little group had, and all of a sudden, it seemed like old times, before the Lords, before the Great Game, before Rufus… The air became heavy again and both Lords felt it. Now was not the time to reminiscence about the past.

"You know," Ron solemnly noted. "This is why we have to do this. To guarantee that Kim remains pure. To make sure that she doesn't dirty her hands with the filth of our work. Her light will save the world. That's something worth dying for."

Wade nodded. "I agree. Without Kim's life and energy, we would've blown ourselves to extinction on that fateful day." _But she also needs you as well_. He mentally added. "That's actually why I called you over. Unless you have some more information from our ninja friends, I may have a way to increase the search parameters."

"Actually, the last one I interrogated had some useful information, but first let's hear your idea."

"Well," Wade began, "It involves the description of the jungle. Your report found that every prisoner mentioned a jungle of sorts with a camp based on a plateau." Ron nodded, "What I believe can help are the specifics of the jungle."

"You think that if we inputted the species of the various trees, birds and animals into your Overwatch algorithm, it would reduce the search?" Ron asked. Wade blinked in mild shock. Ron certainly has picked up on his CSI training.

"That's about the gist of it. With that information, I could reduce the search area to a continent, maybe even one of the nations of old, a smaller region, if we're really lucky." Wade responded.

"Unfortunately, I don't have the scientific eye to identify the various species of the wildlife. I can clearly see the trees and such, but I have no idea what type or species they are." Ron admitted.

Wade grinned. "But you could if you saw them again, right?"

"Yeah." Ron answered.

Wade turned around to face his monitors again and pulled up various encyclopedias and scientific texts detailing all the plant flora of the Earth. He also did the same for the animals and birds too.

"Which one do you want to start with?" Wade asked.

"Let's start with the animals. I recall one of the ninjas fighting off some sort of tiger. The weird thing was that there were two others with them and they were using firearms." Ron replied, with a slightly confused expression.

"Tiger fight it is," Wade inputted a few commands, and the various animals appeared for brief intervals before Ron's eyes. After a brief interval, he found his mark.

"That one! The Indochinese Tiger." Ron exclaimed.

"Okay, that reduces the search radius to Southeast Asia, the Indochina region, if I'm not mistaken."

"Well yeah, Captain obvious. I could have told you that." Ron snarked back, with a playful humor in his eyes. It was weird, Wade thought, to see that expression on a face that has known hardship and pain for the past twenty years. He found that he missed that side of Ron, the side that looked at everything with a carefree attitude, embodying his completely "never-be-normal" attitude, but ever since the missca….

 _NO! Don't think about that._ Wade shouted in his head. _Too painful. Focus on the here and now._

Forcing down his heartache for his friend, Wade jumped back to the situation. "Okay, we got a good search region. Let's see if we can make it smaller. Are there any other plants and other animals that stand out in their memories?"

"There were a few more. I remember seeing…"

For the next hour or so, they slowly pieced together a grid that encompassed all the animals and plants that overlapped each other. It turned out they didn't even need the birds and insects to get a good guess from the Overwatch System. With the provided information, they determined a small region in Southeast Asia, in old Malaysia, now part of the Indonesian Prefecture, and with a 90% probability of success, they were willing to risk the three hour-long combing for the hidden base.

It seemed they were luckier than they thought. The much smaller haystack didn't seem to hide the needle as well. It was surprising just due to the large population that graced the South China Sea. Fortunately for the Lords, there was an unusual heat bloom occurring in the middle of an isolated jungle on the peninsula. When the satellites began zooming in for a visual, Ron noticed that the images matched perfectly with the camp that the prisoners saw.

And it only took thirty minutes.

 _Providence must be on our side._ Wade thought.

What discerned him though, were the number of personnel at the camp, and their diversity. If Overwatch was correct, there were supposedly 500 bodies down in the region, all of which seem to hover around the camp. No, more like a fortress. He thought. He was now looking at the impressive ramparts of the clear compound. Towers seem to adorn the area, providing deadly areas of cross fire and protection for the others.

This must be one of the old French fortresses constructed during the colonial period. Wade thought. Though an antique, he knew that with the amount of people defending the fort, it would be a tough nut to crack. _And they're all ninjas._ He blanched at the thought, but then noticed something else. _Those aren't ninjas._ He easily saw what appeared to be soldiers manning the ramparts, their M4A1s as clear as day, their Kevlar uniforms soaked in sweat from the jungle heat. What scared and impressed him though were the antique 155 mm howitzer "Long-Tom" emplacements.

"How the hell did those get there?" Ron asked, clearly impressed at the emplacements as well.

Wade could only guess. "After the Second World War, the US sold a lot of military hardware to the French so that they could replenish their arsenal after the war. It seems these age-old guns somehow made it to their colonies in Asia."

"They a little scratched up, but it appears they're fully operational." Ron commented.

"Yeah, and with the modern gun directors and range finders, they could present a problem for our ground forces. Even with the power armor." Wade added.

Ron grunted in acknowledgement. During the White House siege, they almost lost Jim due to a stray tank shell. If not for the timely response of his brother, they would be down one less Lord. If those guns could put a shell down on a target with only a few centimeter offset, his Marines would be in trouble.

He hasn't lost a Marine yet. He wasn't about to start now.

"You know, this actually comes back to that piece of information I got from the last prisoner." Ron noted.

"Oh yeah, what was it?" Wade asked, his curiosity aroused.

"He was walking through this compound, obviously trying to locate the commander, and in his peripheral, he saw numerous amounts of ammunition charges and modern weapons. It might have been their armory. So not only do I believe that those guns are fully operational, but that we're not only dealing with sword-wielding ninjas."

"The only question is: who are we dealing with?"

Ron's expression darkened. "Only one way to find out."

-KP-RS-

Yori was feeling pretty good about herself.

As she and what was left of her elite vanguard trouped into the fortress, she was contemplating her pyrrhic victory she inflicted on the Possible twins. She made sure that her men were properly tended to, surrendered the PDVI to the commander, and then turned in for the night to contemplate her position in life once again.

It wasn't every day that someone manage to stick it to those pompous arrogant asses. She would never call them by their claimed title. She wouldn't even think it. To do so would admit validity to their ascension. No, so long as she drew breath and didn't think of those four letter "L" words, there would always be one person defying their tyrannical rule.

That thought immediately killed her good mood, in more ways than one. At the foremost were the casualties sustained during the assault on the Chinese compound to seize the dreaded PDVI. Some of them had been good friends, comrades that she had spent over five years fighting alongside each other, bleeding together, and fighting the good fight.

Now they were gone.

During their trek and extraction back to their camp, she unfortunately had time to reflect on the after-action report. She lost 190 men, some of them weren't even dead yet. She felt pained at their future. They would undoubtedly be tortured for information. The fallen one would resort to memory extraction, a painful procedure that left the target vessel medically brain-dead.

Of course, every time she thought about Ronald Dean Stoppable, Grand Lotus Master to the world but fallen one to her, her heart ached intensively. How could a man of pure virtue, honor, and goodness have descended to the level of tyrant and executioner? It didn't make sense to her. He was so full of promise. He could've saved the world and started anew. What happened? Her expression darkened.

Kim Possible.

The loop would begin again. Every time she questioned the path of the man she once loved, she would've arrived to the same conclusion. _That bitch managed to poison his mind, brainwash him to follow her to the edge of the world. It had to be her fault._ Anyone with half of brain-cell knew that the chosen one was blind when it came to _the_ Kim Possible. She took advantage of him. She somehow forced him to become the instrument of her will. _It's the only logical explanation._

Sure, he lost his parents, he lost Rufus, he lost Hanna… that thought also caused tremendous heartbreak for the lithe ninja, but he could've done the right thing. He could've turned to her. Yori would've given everything to help Ron get past the heartache of losing his family and friends. She would've kept him pure, but what did he do instead? He gave himself to that manipulative American hussy.

Everyone knew the story. After Drakken upped the ante with strategic strikes, the Red Guard under Dementor and the Imperial Sun under Monkey Fist responded appropriately, and their first targets were Middletown, CO. In a flash, everything that the two had was wiped off the face of the Earth. There were so many impacts on the isolated town that not even the buildings survived. It took more than ten treatments by Lord Load's ecology sweeps to make the area habitual again.

The damage was done though.

The chosen one lost everything. _She_ lost everything too, but that didn't matter to Yori. All that mattered was that Yori had a chance to be with her love, to comfort him and take him away from that manipulative slut, but she didn't act fast enough. In a matter of days, he married the red-headed witch, and together, with the help of the rest of their tiny group, they stormed the White House.

That was the day her love died. The day he seized power and became a Lord.

Despite convincing herself that it was the harlot's fault for ruining Ron's life, she knew that the man she loved was gone. His actions supported her claim. He killed without mercy, suppressed without regret, and become an instrument of tyranny. Even now, twenty years later after the major uprisings and revolts were brutally suppressed, people still walked throughout the streets whispering about the Grand Lotus Master. They whispered in fear about seeing the bright cobalt blue eyes that signaled their judgment.

It was a sight that they never wanted to see again.

It was that combined fear of retaliation, as well as the unusual prosperity that resulted from the lack of national competition, that forced Yori's hand. Every day that she and her men marched through the prefecture markets and cities, they were finding less and less recruits to join their movement.

Yori shuddered in her silent contemplation. She knew their time was limited. Not by the Lords, but by their own people.

People were starting to forget about the untold horrors of the Lords Ascension and were more focused on the calm peace and prosperity that was gripping the world. For the first time in the people's lives, they didn't have to live and worry about some terrorist strike or an invasion from a larger nation. They could actually prepare for a peaceful future.

And with the savage defense and retaliation of the Second Lowardian Invasion, they knew that they were even safe from hostile aliens as well. It actually seemed, to the people at least, that their Lords and Masters wanted what was best for them. They wanted peace.

Who were the people to argue with that logic?

That information made Yori and her commander extremely worried. The people were becoming content with the new order. They saw it with their own eyes. Fewer uprisings were occurring. Fewer executions were carried out. Fewer Justicar Marines were called to pacify. They had to strike now, before any more permanent damage could occur.

Before the people accepted their slavery.

If they don't carry forward their plan immediately, it could unravel from the inside out. Already, Yori and the commander were hearing grumbling and complaining about their situation. There were complaints about the futility of the situation, about how powerful the Lords had become, and at the lack of recruits joining their movement. Soon, there would be actual deserters, and the commander wouldn't have that.

It was for that reason that the commander sent Yori and her elite guard to claim the final half of what they needed to carry the plan forward. She eagerly accepted, knowing that the facility was heavily guarded and she would suffer numerous casualties. It was the only way to achieve the freedom that the people needed and deserved.

After washing away the grime, blood, and other filth from her body, she lay down on her assigned cot and mentally began to prepare for the final part of the plan. According to the commander, if all went right, by dawn after the retaliatory strike, the Tyrants would be no more. They would be free.

She snorted to herself. _It's ironic_ , she told herself. _Their revenge strike would be their own undoing._ It all hinged on that. They had to find the base and attack it. They had to believe that they were in control. They had to strike and find the PDVI and the secret weapon. Then, she would strike.

That bitch wouldn't even know what hit her.

As she started to fall asleep confident in the plan, she didn't even hear the swishing of steel exiting the scabbard. In hindsight, she blamed her exhaustion; however, she did feel the tip of a blade placed so delicately against her neck. Despite the mystical sharpness of the blade that could cut through steel if it so wished, it didn't break her skin.

She then heard a deep voice that both made her heart flutter with love and plunged her stomach with bile and despair.

" _Kon'nichiwa_ Yori- _kun_."

-KP-RS-

Lady Stoppable was extremely confident.

Her husband's plan was progressing at a remarkable pace. She was welled up with love and pride at how far he had gone for her. He had changed himself for her. He had improved himself with training, with tactical instruction, and the moral code necessary for his job, and it was paying with huge dividends.

Standing on the plateau overlooking the siege raging below her, she stood commanding the field with poise and majesty that would make Patton jealous. If she had one of those swagger sticks that the generals of olds used, it would undoubtedly complete the image.

"4th, 5th, and 7th Companies have secured the border posts, my Lady," Lt. Colonel Scott Mitchell of the first Battalion of the Justicar Marines, and commander of her personal Guard reported.

"Very good Colonel." Lady Stoppable replied, as if accepting nothing else. "Initiate Phase II. I want those artillery emplacements destroyed before we storm those walls."

"As you command, my lady." Lt. Col. Mitchell replied.

Returning her gaze the battlefield, she continued to marvel at the effectiveness and deadliness of Ron's Marines. _They're stealthy too_ , she added to herself. She already counted one-hundred bodies from the outlying outposts that would alert to an enemy presence. _Some early warning system_ , she snorted. _They didn't know they were killed until too late._ The continued silence of the battlefield confirmed her statement.

While observing the 6th and 8th companies prepare their infiltration strike against the artillery batteries, she turned her thoughts to her husband's own infiltration mission. She would admit that she was visibly furious that Ron suggested he sneak in to apprehend Yori Tanaka. She wanted to be the one to go in and drag that slut before a firing squad. She wanted to make her pay for trying to steal her husband away from her.

 _She was his, damn it, and it was time to hone that message through._

Nevertheless, somehow Ron managed to convince her that he was the more skilled of the two for infiltration. Thirty years ago, she would've laughed at that statement. Ron would've tripped over himself with every step in her hero days. Hell, she sometimes considered bring multiple replacement pairs of pants for her at-the-time sidekick.

Now though, he could still scare the wits out of her whenever he wanted to be sneaky. That MMP invisible trick that he used still freaked her out. He would seemingly appear out of nowhere ready to strike at his opponents. He tried that one time on her, and after a very stern lecture and implied threats about couches, he sheepishly promised to never do that again to her. No matter how much she was asking for it.

Smirking at the memory that reinforced who wore the pants in their relationship, she turned her eyes toward the compound that Wade calculated housed Yori. Despite her hated at the Asian slut, her professional mind had to accept the fact that she was dangerous. She had every confidence in her husband, but the wife in her worried that something bad and unlucky could befall him, something she knew that Yori would use with disastrous consequences. Her brothers could attest to that.

Such as an explosion.

Kim stomach jumped in her mouth as she saw the building her husband infiltrated become consumed in a massive fireball. Her legs almost collapsed beneath her. _He can't be dead. He just can't be._ She mentally screamed. She was just about to jump off the plateau and fly straight to the explosion to find her soul-mate, when she noticed a bluish semi-sphere around the compound.

It was the same semi-sphere her own battle suit could produce.

Relief flooded through her like cool water dousing a flame. _He was alive, thank God._ She didn't care that all elements of surprise were lost. She didn't care that the artillery batteries were opening fire on the Marines. She didn't care that they were taking casualties. Hell, she didn't even care that the LTC next to her was screaming for orders.

 _He was alive._

Eventually, LTC Mitchell broke through her haze and she finally began to react to his presence.

"My lady! They've discovered us, and we're taking casualties. We need to initiate Phase III immediately before we lose too many men."

"W-Wha…? Right Colonel, proceed with Phase III. Scale the walls and secure the fortress." She then did something unexpected. "I will join you."

The colonel did a double take. "Excuse me, my Lady?" She was the leader of the world. The last place she needed to be was in a firefight with bullets, shells, and electrical shocks flying wild.

"You heard me Colonel! I need to guarantee my husband's safety. Call up my guard." Kim insisted.

LTC Mitchell wanted to disregard that order so badly. He had a gut feeling that something was amiss, that something in the future was about to go very wrong. His Lady had no place in that firefight. She was too important to the Earth. Thanks to her, his sons and daughters have future without the threat of nuclear fire. If they lost her…

But he couldn't disobey her. She was the divine light of the Earth, and the cause of her purity had to go down there and get himself blown up. They all knew that Lord Stoppable made all the dark decisions on the governance of Earth. He even referred himself as the Yin to her Yang. If he were to die at the their hands, she would be left alone to make all the decisions. Her light would become corrupted, and they would all perish. She needed him. The world needed him

He made his decision.

"Major!" He called to his adjutant. "Assemble the Sovereign Guard. We're going in to the compound."

It took less than five minutes. Before Lady Stoppable and her retinue of Lord Load and the Lords Possible stood fifty of the best men and women of the world. It took considerable skill, power, and luck to be selected for the Justicar Marine Corps. It took even more of the three to be made members of Lady Stoppable's Elite Guard. It was the equivalent of being selected for the Medal of Honor.

They were the angels of death.

Their Centurion Power Armor easily reflected that title. Their gold trimmed white armor plates were enhanced by their metallic wings. Their Valkyrie helmets easily complemented their ensemble. Unlike the mere jetpacks and thrusters of the Justicar Marines, the Sovereign Guard could actually fight and maneuver in the sky if they so wished. Which they normally did. With their enhanced HUD, they could anticipate every target, every threat, and reign fire and lightning from above, silencing the opposition.

These were the men and women who stormed the beaches during the turmoil of the Lords Ascension. They were the ones who distinguished themselves during the suppression era. They were the ones who stormed the Lowardian fleet vessels in no more than pairs and completely destroyed them.

They were the best, and each of them knew it.

Lady Stoppable donned her own Valkyrie helmet and turned to face the battlefield once again. There was no time for speeches. Her husband was down there, most likely fighting for his life. Besides, they all knew the stakes. It wasn't their first cockfight.

 _Hold on, my love. I'm coming._

-KP-RS-

Lord Stoppable was mentally kicking himself.

 _Of course it was trap, you idiot._ He berated himself. Reflecting from earlier, he noticed that there were too few men around the wall he scaled. There weren't any of them around the building he snuck in either. To top it all off, the only person in the large empty barracks was the woman he was looking for. He thought it was perfect

It turned out that it was too perfect.

He was amazed at how, even though completely shocked at his appearance, she managed to react. Within seconds, she reached for and activated a button on the side of the wall near her bed. With the whoosh of the trap doors that completely swallowed the bed she was laying on, he found himself alone in a warehouse that he sensed was lined with explosives. He swore and just barely managed to activate his body shield before the world erupted into a bright light of fire and combustion. While protected from the heat and combustion of the explosion, he still had to contend with the force of the explosion and the resultant lack of oxygen. As events played out, when the flames and debris fell silent, he drifted into the welcoming arms of unconsciousness.

As he regained consciousness, he realized he was in trouble. He was stripped from his power armor, his blades were out of reach, and he was tied up. He tried accessing his MMP, but was too groggy to focus. The weird thing was he never felt like this before. It almost as if the disorientation was not natural.

"Glad to see you're awake Ron- _kun_." A familiar voice filled the dark room. He flung his eyes open, but only saw darkness. Feeling the artificial light heat on his body, he assumed he was blindfolded. He tried to assess the situation, but became nauseated as a result.

The voice must have recognized it too. "Don't try to think too hard, beloved. It will only make you feel worse."

"W-hat did…what did…you…do…to…me?" Ron barely managed to choke out before his head started swimming again.

"Part of it is the concussion you sustained from the explosion, and the other part is the opiate working its way through your blood stream. It inhibits the neural receptors of brain, specifically the ones regarding thought and analytical reaction. In other words, you can't think or react to anything so long as the chemical is rushing through your body."

"But…my…monkey…pow…" Ron couldn't even finish the statement.

"That's the best part, lover. The concoction is infused with the lotus flower, which prevents you from accessing your powers. With this serum, you are completely at my mercy."

Ron couldn't even think of a retort. He barely managed to ask why she was doing this.

"It's simple, my love. You and the bitch squad have been here long enough. You don't even realize what kind of effect you had on the people. You think you're doing this for our benefit. We're oppressed. We're terrified of stepping out of line. We fear the day that your bloody Marines will come charging down and round us up; because, we're a so called threat against your rule."

Ron couldn't even focus on being angry. He couldn't focus on anything at the moment. She took his silence to continue. "You know beloved, at first I wouldn't believe it. When I heard that the chosen one was seduced by the Kim Possible to seize power, I nearly killed the man on the spot. I knew that he would never do something as dark as becoming a tyrant."

"Then I saw the Marines descend. I saw their combat moves. Only a Grand Lotus Master could train men to move like that. I saw them killing supposed rebels, traitors, and secessionists. Innocents! I immediately knew that they were there on your orders. _By your command_ , they would always say. I knew then that the man I loved died and would never be back. So I vowed to continue his fight. The fight to free the world. The fight to bring democracy back to people. I also vowed to kill that American whore who seduced you to the darkness. Nothing will stop my quest."

Ron tried to retort, but it turns out he didn't have to; because, at that moment, he heard an explosion. Through his foggy brain, he recognized a voice. It was the same voice that brought joy and comfort to his life. It was the same voice that was going to save his bacon once again.

 _Just like old times._

"Nothing except me, bitch."

-KP-RS-

The commander was ecstatic.

Everything was going according to plan. The Marines were taking casualties in their assault of the fortress. She knew she could break their myth of invincibility. Sure, the men under her command were getting slaughtered, but she didn't care. They were expendable. A mere means to an end.

And the ninja master? Gahh! She was an idiot. She was also annoying. Going on and on about the so called honor to restore democracy to world was so…boring. This was a once in a lifetime opportunity. She would not only take revenge against the princess and the buffoon for killing her boss, but she would seize control and make the world into her image.

She turned her attention back to the assembled group in the bunker, taking it all in. It was so perfect. Everyone was here. The princess, the buffoon, the nerdlinger, even the dweebs were present. And they would all pay.

She spent far too long recovering from her supposed execution. Her own abilities made her almost impossible to kill. Even then, the regeneration hurt like hell. Then, she had to spend over twenty years evading nerdlinger's eye. She was able to blend in, hiding amongst the crowd, acting the normal subjugated citizen. All in the meantime, she planned on how to gain her revenge.

It wasn't until five years ago that she heard about the _Tempus Simia_. She heard about its abilities to send people back in time. It sounded appealing, but she knew that the those two idiots would live forever, so it didn't matter how far she sent them back, they would always return. They would also be pretty upset with her.

But when she remembered the properties of the PDVI, she realized she struck gold. It was perfect. She'd send them back in time to a different dimension, and then she'd have her revenge. She'd find peace. Well, that's what she told the gullible ninja.

When she finally managed to recover all the pieces of the _Tempus Simia_ , she made plans to recover the PDVI. That's where the snag hit. She needed extra muscle. If she went in alone, she would undoubtedly be captured and brought before the tender mercies of the Lords.

What better help than a bunch of misguided ninjas who lost their master.

It didn't take much to convince the annoying and shockingly naïve ninja master to work for her. All she had to do was mention the princess' name and the fool jumped aboard. She told the idiot that all she wanted was revenge and the resulting peace of mind for her old boss. Stupidly, she accepted.

And what fruit it bore.

She almost lost her entire guard trying to recover the PDVI, and the commander couldn't been happier. That just made the next step in her plan so much easier. With both the _Tempus Simia_ and PDVI in hand, she quickly assembled her laser using her bosses' old notes. She laughed at the irony. _Finally, one of his stupid plans was about to work._

She activated the laser and inputted the targets in mind. Surprisingly, no one seemed to notice. They were too enthralled in the cat fight between the princess and the ninja. She was impressed at both of them. The princess was holding her own against Yori's steel fan-blades. It was almost as if the fight was choreographed. Every slash was blocked. Every fist was intercepted. Even the princess' flying acrobatics and static shocks were calmly and gracefully absorbed and redirected back at the source.

This fight could've gone on forever, except for three reasons. The first was that the ninja was tiring. It seemed that the princess' armor increased her own stamina. No matter, that was supposed to happen. The second and third matters were of more concern. It seemed that the buffoon was coming out of his haze, his blue aura was slowly outlying his body. The final deciding factor was the nerdlinger and the dweebs, who moved over to release their Lord. Huddled around him trying to support him, they noticed the giant laser pointed directly at them.

Before they could move to destroy the weapon, she obtained full charge and fired. A brilliant and blue light lanced their way and enveloped them in a bright intensive light equivalent of the sun. Lady Stoppable's was hovering in the air with her back facing the group. She quickly turned around and gasped in horror.

Wade was gone. Her brothers were gone…Ron was gone.

Lady Stoppable immediately let out the largest cry of despair. It shook the fabric of the world. Everyone in the vicinity winced and shuddered as they were assaulted with the intensive emotions of despair. Everyone, even Yori had a look of complete heartbreak. They have never seen or heard such suffering. She continued flapping her wings in a hover stance while her tears continued running through her helmet and falling to ground. She could barely comprehend anything as she soaked up her loss.

 _The Tears of an Angel_ was the thought running through all present.

Everyone except for one.

"Looks like I finally broke you princess." She savagely grinned with pride and malevolence at her accomplishment. This was too much fun for the commander. She quickly realized that was the biggest mistake of her life. It was also her last.

Immediately, the Sovereign Guard sprang into action, and before the commander could finish the statement, she was surrounded by twenty infuriated men and women, all hovering through the use of their wings. She tried to fight them off using her skills, tried throwing her plasma bolts at these angels of death, but they were easily sidestepped or outright absorbed them. In response, the Guardsmen hurled their lightning bolts at the target, no caring that they weren't killing her. She doesn't deserve a quick death.

Eventually, the commander was overwhelmed in the one-sided fight. She collapsed, but the Guardsmen weren't finished with her. They continued to rain static shocks down on her unconscious body, watching it twitch as various muscles reacted to the surge of electrical energy.

She succumbed from her injuries and pain into death's embrace with the final thought.

 _Damn, I'm just as bad as Dr. D._

-KP-RS-

Kim didn't see the point anymore.

Without Ron, there was no point to life. There was no point to ruling the world. There was no point for anything. All she wanted to do was curl up and die. Then maybe the pain with go away. Then maybe they could be together.

She wasn't even aware of the barbed comment that the green-tinted commander threw her way. She wasn't even aware of the savage and slow beating the commander then received from her Sovereign Guard. She wasn't even aware of the gentle hand of LTC Mitchell lowering her to the ground.

All she could focus on was her own despair.

She was alone. For all eternity.

She turned to the hand's owner, and collapsed in his arms, a fresh wave of tears and despair overwhelming her again. It visibly shook up the LTC as he attempted to hold and console his Lady. He realized that this was an end of an Era. An Era that was not supposed to end. An Era that supposed to bring peace and harmony to the universe.

An Era that died with Lord Ronald Dean Stoppable.

Lady Stoppable continued in her attempt to release all her emotions into the colonel, hoping beyond hope that the pain would dull away. If she could've form coherent sentences, she asked for release, release from this world.

Instead she continued to fall into her depression.

In her haze, she barely comprehended the excited outbursts coming from the colonel. He was trying to speak to her, but she didn't need comforting words. She needed her husband. She then realized that the colonel was now shaking her, trying to get her to focus on him. What did it was the next sentence.

"They're still alive!"

That dulled the pain somewhat, but part of her was questioning it. _It's not possible. He can't be alive. I saw the crater. They were gone. He was gone._ Still, she managed to pry herself out of her pit and looked at the colonel, praying she heard him right.

"H-He's…still…alive?" She croaked.

The colonel then graced her with a loving protective smile and nodded. It reminded her of her father's smile. It reminded her of her husband's smile. She loved that smile. "Yes, my Lady. He's still alive. According to the ninja, he and the other Lords were sent to a different dimension."

"A different dimension? A parallel dimension? Like ours?" She asked, hope building in her heart _. He could still be alive!_

He nodded again. "Yes, my Lady."

"Can we bring them back?" She asked, dreading and eager for the answer.

At this, his smile wavered, "No my lady, the device cannot bring anything or anyone back."

Kim felt her heart breaking again, but before she fell into despair again, she asked, almost whispered, "Can you send me there? To him?"

LTC Mitchell paused for a moment in deep contemplation. She figured he was thinking about the results of his answer. Arriving at a decision, she saw him nod again. "Yes, my Lady, if that is what you wish."

Kim nodded eagerly, her hope restored. "It is colonel. I need my husband. He is my life, my light. Without him, I can't function."

LTC Mitchell nodded, accepting the fact that he was about to lose his Lady. "Then let's get the machine charged up and recalibrated." He turned to his adjutant. "Major! Get that machine set up. Use the last coordinates inputted." She saw the major nod and went to work. While she saw her Guardsmen work, she felt another wave of pride for these men and women. Even when she was an emotional wreck, they still continued in their duties, knowing what was expected of them.

She then remembered her own duties. Particularly the one regarding succession. "Colonel Mitchell." The LTC snapped to attention. "As is my right as Lady, I hereby abdicate the stewardship of Earth. Initiate the proper protocol regarding this event. Earth shall become a democracy again."

The colonel nodded, but was still worried. "Are you sure that is wise, my Lady? Are the people of Earth ready?" Everyone still remembered the fires of democracy.

Lady, or rather Former-Lady Stoppable, gazed her eyes upon Yori and what was left of the ninjas and mercenaries. "If these people want democracy and freedom so badly, then I could care less. My will to rule and protect this world was lost thanks to these people. If these people want to try to bear the hardships of governing a dynamic and reactive world, they are welcome to try."

"What about us, my Lady?" Mitchell refused to drop the honorary title. She would always be his Lady, in life or death.

Kim smiled affectionately the man who had become a father figure in her life. "If all of you are willing, I would greatly appreciate the Sovereign Guard to accompany me to this parallel universe. I will need all the help I can get to find my husband and help him pacify wherever we land."

To her great pride, every man and woman of the Guard stepped forward. The colonel took stock of the account and proudly announced that all fifty would accompany their Lady.

"Very well. Then let us no wait any longer. I have a husband to rescue." _Again_ , she smirked inward.

As she and her guardsmen stood at attention before the laser, Kim glanced one last time at the ninja, who was barely conscious at the moment. "Remember, you wanted this. I hope you are ready; because..." she gripped her husband's swords tighter. "…you have no idea what you have just released."

Then the laser activated and the brilliant blue light encased Lady Stoppable and the Sovereign Guard.

 _I'm coming, my soul-mate._

 _I'm coming._

Then everything went black.

 _A/N: And that's a wrap. Yeah! New word-count record. Can someone give me a high-five? No? Okay, I'll stop._

 _Well, this wraps up the Possible Lords tenure over the Earth. Democracy reigns again. YAYY! Will it work? I leave it up to you. Please let me know what you think in the reviews. I love the little debate going on about this world and hope it continues._

 _In the next few chapters, we will see the hunt for the soul mates, and all the mayhem that results from it. Again, I hope to continue to hear from you. You're lovely reviews make my new hobby so much more enjoyable._

 _See you next time!_


End file.
